Trouble
by AllieMonster123
Summary: Alena Courtney was trouble, everything she said was either a threat or a challenge. Not long after Kyle starts to warm up to her bullying and endless flirting, she warms up to him too and they become more and more involved with each other. It can't stay a secret forever, can it? Especially now as their friends know and their family are starting to get very suspicious KylexOC
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a South Park fic before and it's been a very long time since I've watched it. I've watched all of the film and seen four or five episodes but I seriously need to catch up. There's, what, 16 same (actual plural of series. Google it.) now?**

**I've made Kyle a lot more cynical in this fic, I think it's because after all the crazy crap that happens in the series, it would take its toll on anybody. But I think I got everyone else in character. And Ike, well, I imagine him to be into older woman.**

**I only own Alena, nuh'fink else.**

**(Alena = Ah-lay-nah; Alé = Ah-lay; Alenka = Ah-lehn-kah)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was another normal day for 16 year old Kyle Broflovski. He stood in front of his mirror, trying to clamp his green hat over his mass of red curls. It normally took two or three attempts to get all his hair under that hat.

Finally Kyle yanked the faded ushanka down hard over his head and covered up every strand of his hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror before scowling. Another day another adventure.

His journey to school was boring. Now he was old enough, he walked to entire journey school by himself. He stuck his earbuds in his ear and turned up his music loud.

Kyle was still tuned in when he arrived at South Park High School. He walked into Home Room and collapsed in his seat.

"Morning." he said to no-one in particular.

Stan Marsh, his best friend, looked round from where he was talking to a titian haired girl who was perched on the desk.

"Hey, Kyle." he said.

The girl just smiled at him.

"Alena was telling me that we have Band this trimester."

Kyle grimaced.  
"Really?"

"What, you don' like Band?" Alena grinned.

Alé or Alena Courtney was trouble. Everything she said sounded like a challenge or a threat to Kyle. She was good friends with Butters and Stan and Clyde liked her too, but Cartman didn't like her at all. Maybe it was because on the first day of high school, Alena broke his nose for calling her ginger.

"Kyle only plays if he need to." Stan nudged Alena.

"Do you suck or something, Broflovski?" she asked innocently.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kyle muttered.

Before Alena could say anything. The teacher, Ms Kate, turned up, causing the noise to cease.

Alena slid off the desk, winking at Kyle.  
"I wouldn't mind hearing you play, Broflovski." she smirked.

Was she flirting with him?

"Alé likes you." Stan hissed as Ms Kate called the register.

"Whatever." muttered Kyle.  
"Here!" he called in answer to the teacher calling his name.

"I mean it." replied Stan. "She tries to talk to you and all you do is ignore her."

"My mum wouldn't like me to date a girl like Courtney."

"Dude, no-one said anything about dating." Stan raised his hands in self-defence "She feels hurt that you're the only one who won't talk to her."

"I talked to her like five minutes ago." Kyle shot his best friend a look.

"Alé likes you, okay? She says that you're one of nice kids." Stan sighed "Try to be nice to her, alright?"

New trimester means new seating charts. The teacher went round with a hat and everyone pulled out a number.

From three seats in front, Alena turned round to Stan and mouthed:  
"What number?"

"14." mouthed Stan, showing her his piece of paper, "You?"

"21." replied Alena, before pointing at Kyle "You?"

Kyle flipped his paper round and sighed.  
"22."

They were going to have to sit together in every class. No matter what room they were in.

Everyone stood up to move places.

"See ya at lunch, man." said Stan, before moving near the front to sit beside a pretty blonde girl. "And be sociable to Alena." he added.

* * *

Alena and Kyle sat next to each other at the back. She flung her bag down and pulled out her Math books.

"Should be fun." she muttered "I bloody hate Maths."

Kyle stared at her. Was she using British slang?

"Oh well!" she said smiling "I think I have a book in my bag."

The teacher started to write the date on the board and Kyle hesitantly copied.

The lesson was fairly uneventful, the class learnt Pythagoras' Theorem and Alena read her book under the desk.

Kyle was sure that she was going to get in trouble, but when the Math teacher called on her, Alena stood up, slipping the book back into her bag, and chorused the answer to the question, before sitting back down.

"How did you do that?" asked Kyle.

"I copied off you and worked out the answer in my head." she said, pulling her book back out of her bag "I learnt Pythag's in 9th grade. It's not that hard."

"The answer was 15. How did you manage to calculate the square root of 225 that quickly in your head?"

"I know my 15 times tables." replied Alena "Just drop it, will you?"

"Which middle school did you go to?" asked Kyle, surprised.

"A good one, now will you shut up and let me get back to my book" Alena growled "They're taking the bloody Hobbits to Isengard!"

Kyle just blinked and turned back to the lesson.

Alena Courtney was so weird.

* * *

"Dude!" yelled Kyle that lunch to Stan, Cartman, Tweek and Butters. "Courtney is so weird!"

"You're telling us this now?" Cartman gave him a look.

"Shut up, Cartman." said Stan, "Alena's not weird." he added, trying not to get thumped by Cartman.

"She knows her 15 times tables and Pythagoras' Theorem already!" explained Kyle. "She talks with British slang and was reading the whole way through Math and Biology.

"She's just really good at Math." replied Butters. "She never pays attention in subjects she already knows."

"She went to a really good private school." said Tweek. "I sat next to her for most of last year."

"That's why he didn't fail." said Butters. "She tutored him."

"Which middle school did she go to?" asked Kyle.

"One in England, I think." said Stan.

"Like something out of Harry Potter?" Cartman sniggered.

"Yeah, she hated it. She constantly got into fights." added Butters.

"Sounds like her." grumbled Cartman, rubbed his nose.

"Hii, guuuyyyss~" sang Alena, beaming up to them.

"I am so hungry." Cartman said, staring off into space.

Alena cackled with laughter.  
"You're always hungry!" She cried. "An' that's why you're fat."

"Hey! Don't call me fat, Carrot Top!" yelled Cartman.

"I'm not ginger! I'm titian!" screamed Alena, smacking hims round the head.

"OW!" yelled Cartman

As they made their way down the corridor, Kyle wanted to question her about her weird behaviour in Math, but didn't know how to ask her.

"15 times eight!" he cried suddenly, pointing at Alena.

"What?" she asked, stopping her conversation with Stan.

"What is 15 times eight?" Kyle repeated.

"120." Alena answered "Broflovski is this about Maths class? Look, I'm just good at Maths, okay?"

"If two sides of a right angled triangle are 15 and 9, what is the hypotenuse?" Kyle wasn't going to give up.

"225 and 91 are ... 306." Alena thought hard "The square root of 306 is ... between 17 and 18."

Stan who had taken out his calculator nodded in agreement.  
"She's right you know. The answer is 17.478."

"Wow." Kyle was taken aback. "I didn't think you were that good at Math."

"I went to a school that specialises in Maths and Science." said Alena "Can we please just drop this?" she pleaded.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, apart from when Alena nearly broke a really expensive cello when she knocked it over and got into an argument with the English Literature teacher over Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe.

At the end of an extremely stressful English Lit. class, Kyle headed out of the class and towards Stan who was leaning against his locker.

"How was it?"

"You saw in Music. Is Alena this bad tempered in English Lit.?"

"You did Edgar Allen Poe too?" asked Stan.

Kyle nodded.

"Broflovski!" yelled Alena.

Kyle sighed, closing his eyes.

"My house, tonight, 8pm, alright?" Stan said before leaving Kyle with Alena.

"What's up?" asked Alena, throwing down her bag and putting her coat on.

"Headache." said Kyle "How can you take off your coat in here? Seriously, dude, it's freezing in here!"

"It ain't that cold." Alena laughed "Hey, coming to Stan's tonight?"

"Yeah..." replied Kyle, not liking where this was going.

"Cool, I'm doing food since I'm the only one with a car."

"You drive?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Alena shrugged.

Kyle shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"I'm learning a lot about you, Courtney."

"Aw, come on, Broflovski, not that much." Alena laughed, setting off.

"Before today you were one of Stan's friends." replied Kyle, following. "I didn't know anything about you to be honest."

Alena smiled.  
"I don't know much about you either. Have you always lived in South Park?"

Kyle nodded  
"I was born here. You?"

"New York." replied Alena "My dad and I moved to England, when I was ten."

"Your mom?" asked Kyle.

"I'm living with her now. They're divorced." Alena seemed slightly upset.

"Crap, I'm sorry." said Kyle. "Well, Cartman only has his mom."

"What about his dad?" Alena asked.

"You don't wanna know." Kyle shuddered.

"Uh, alright then." Alena smiled, wrapping her scarf round her neck as they headed out into the snow.

The two walked in silence for a bit until Kyle stopped outside his house.

"So this is you." Alena smiled.

"Yeah, uh, you wanna come in for a bit?" Kyle asked "Or will your mom mind if you're not home on time?"

"Nah, she's working till late." Alena shrugged.

"Okay." Kyle replied and smiled a little.

Kyle unlocked the door and stepped into the threshold.  
"I'm back!" he called.

Silence.

"Hello?!" Kyle yelled.

"WHAT?!" yelled back a voice.

"I've brought someone home with me!" Kyle replied "Take off your shoes, my mom gets funny about dirt on the carpet." he added to Alena.

"Okay." Alena replied.

"Kyle, that you?" Kyle's mom walked into hallway.

At the sight of the short, large, ginger beehived woman, Alena grabbed Kyle's arm.

"Mom, this is Alena Courtney, a friend of mine and Stan's." Kyle said "Alena, this is my mom, Sheila."

"Nice to mean you, Mrs Broflovski." Alena smiled, still gripping Kyle's forearm.

Sheila smiled at the young woman.  
"Are you staying for dinner, Elena?"

"If that's okay, ma'am, and it's Ah-lay-nah."

"Oh, sorry and that's fine." Sheila smiled again and walked into the kitchen.

"Courtney?" Kyle asked.

"What?" Alena snapped.

"I think you're cutting the blood supply from my hand." Kyle pointed to his arm.

"Arse, sorry!" Alena jumped away.

"Wanna go to my room?"

"I don't know what kind of perverted thing you're up to, Broflovski, but I'll break your face if you try anything." Alena hissed.

"You think that I would wanna do you? You're a fucking nutjob!" snapped Kyle.

Alena grabbed him by the front of his fleece and brought him close I her face.  
"Don't swear at me, cockface!" she growled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and headed into the living room. Alena followed.

A boy with black hair lounged on the sofa watching something on the T.V.

"Hey Kyle." he said.

"Alena, this is Ike, my brother." Kyle said, not stopping as he walked between his brother and the television.

"Dude, is she your girlfriend?" asked Ike, sitting up.

"No!" cried Alena and Kyle together.

"Can I have her then?" Ike smirked.

"No!" Kyle grabbed Alena's hand, pulling her closer towards him. "You're ten, Ike, that's gross!"

Ike shrugged  
"Whatever."

Kyle held Alena's hand the whole time he lead her to his room, grumbling under his breath. He was still holding her hand and grumbling when they were in his room.

"Broflovski?" Alena asked gently.

Kyle dropped Alena's hand, but didn't stop grumbling.  
"My stupid brother. He's just ridiculous!"

"Kyle!" cried Alena, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him so close that they were inches away from each other. "Sure, your brother is weird, but it's nothing to stress about."

Kyle stopped his rant and stared into Alena's eyes.  
"You called me by my first name." was all he said.

"You didn't respond the first time." Alena replied "You have really nice eyes." she added.

"Thank you." replied Kyle, starting to thaw despite the close proximity "Yours are all multi-coloured and weird. Like brown in the middle and then blue on the outside."

"What colour is your hair, Kyle?" Alena played with one of the ear flaps of his hat.

Kyle took off his ushanka and threw it onto his bed unleashing the curly mane of red that he spent every morning trying to hide. That same hair that Kyle hated, Alena was now running a hand through it.

"It's gorgeous, Kyle." she whispered. "You should go to school without your adorable hat on."

"I've had that hat for nearly ten years." Kyle replied.

"It's cute." Alena smiled, before letting go and sitting on Kyle's bed.

Kyle sat next to the girl and unzipped his fleece and pulling off his gloves. Alena took off her coat, scarf, and then, her hoodie. Kyle took Alena's stuff and chucked it on the floor.

Alena lay her head on Kyle's shoulder.  
"Why did you invite me round?" she asked.

Kyle shrugged  
"I don't know anything about you and I wanted to hang out with you. I don't know many girls."

"But then your parents'll think there's something going on between us." Alena looked up.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kyle, looking down at her.

"I need a piss." Alena said, jumping up. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Third along the hall." replied Kyle.

Alena turned back.  
"Ta, darlin'!" she blew him a kiss.

Her mood swings were giving him some serious whiplash.

* * *

**R'n'R, folks! **

**Merci and ttfn ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Hang on, I'm not French!**

**Dia duit! If you can deduce what language that was, well done, you! :D**

**Much love and other gubbins for kylekennypiptweek: my first subscriber. Another Kyle fangirl :') Together we shall nerd :D**

**We have so much yelling in today's chapter! Yelling and mixed feelings! And hugs. Because hugs are awesome and everyone needs a hug. Except Cartman.**

**I own Alena Courtney. That is all.**

* * *

******Chapter 2**

* * *

Kyle had been sitting on his bed, just thinking when there was a beeping from Alena's coat.

Kyle's curiosity spiked. Getting off the bed, he reached over to the grey and black coat and picked it up. The beeping stopped. Kyle reached into the pocket and took out her phone. No password so Kyle was able to look at the phone.

New message. From Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy had moved towns and therefore schools, but she and Alena knew each other through the gang hanging out and stuff . Kyle clicked on the message to read it.

"Stan said he saw u n Kyle leavin skol 2gether. Planning on asking him out? U did say he was fit tho ;D"

Wait, what?!

"Kyle!?"

Crap! Alena was back!

"What the fuck are you doing with my phone?" she yelled, storming across the room and snatching it off him.

"You think I'm fit?" Kyle was surprised. "What does that mean?"

"You don't touch my phone, Broflovski!" Alena hissed.

"Oh my God, you think I'm hot!" cried Kyle.

With a growl, Alena pushed Kyle against his bedroom wall so hard that he slid to the ground.

She straddled him, pinning his arms above his head with her hands.

"You forget what I said." she threatened.

"You find me attractive." Kyle whispered.

Alena sighed, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Please, don't do this, Kyle." she whispered.

"You flirt with me and then insult me." Kyle replied "You're weird, Alena."

Alena lifted her head.

"I don't believe in love." She said darkly "As soon I find myself acting unusually nice to you, I act like a dick, alright?"

"Wait, what?" cried Kyle.

"Fuck it," Alena let go of his hands and leant back. "I'm going home, Broflovski."

She stood up, throwing on her coat and trying to wrap her scarf round her neck.

"Alena, stay please!" cried Kyle.

Alena turned round to him, her scarf all lopsided.

"Oh for fuck's sake" she snapped, fixing it.

Kyle grabbed Alena's hands and glared into her face.

"You're trouble, Alena." he snapped

"Then why did you invite me round?" Alena replied "Why the hell even talk to me?"

"Because I like you!" Kyle cried, "For God's sake, you ignorant twat! You're actually a nice person."

Alena flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Kyle didn't respond, he froze.

"Oh my God, you freaking idiot!" Alena cried, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hug me back, ignoramus!"

So he did, Kyle hugged Alena back.

Kyle never noticed Alena a full head shorter than him as she lay her head on his chest.

"You're a moron." she smiled.

"You're a pain in my ass." Kyle replied.

Alena lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

"I like you though. You're a good friend."

Kyle didn't say anything, he just held the girl closer.

"Ky?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Alena smacked him across the back off the head.

"I can't make you think I like you too much. You're still an idiot."

"Kyle!"

There was a knock at the door. It was Kyle's mom.

"Dinner!" she cried.

"Ready to meet my parents, Alena?" asked Kyle.

"You make it seem like we're dating, Broflovski." Alena giggled.

"Trust me, I talk to any girl and my parents automatically assume that we're dating." Kyle sighed.

"Your parents are really weird." Alena smiled.

"I'm Jewish." replied Kyle. "They think I'll end up marrying any girl I date."

"What?" cried Alena, letting go of Kyle.

"Yeah." replied Kyle. "Please don't hate me." he winced.

"I don't hate you, moron." Alena settled her head back on his chest. "it's just that I know some Jews and they're all "BE JEWISH!" she waved her arms around. "You're not like that."

Kyle laughed.

* * *

Dinner was silent.

Ike watched Kyle and Alena with a rather suspicious look on his face.

"So Alena," Kyle's father Gerald looked between the two teens.

"How did you and Kyle meet."

"We sit together in class." Alena replied. "We were on the way home and Kyle invited me in. We're both going to Stan's tonight."

"Of course." replied Sheila "Stanley's been holding his famous 'first day back' celebrations since middle school."

"You two sure you're not going out?" Ike asked.

"Ew!" cried Alena "No way! Like I would date a guy like Kyle!"

Kyle gave her a dirty look

"Gee, thanks, Courtney."

"Pleasure's all mine, Broflovski." Alena snapped.

"Are you Carla Courtney's daughter?" asked Sheila. "The one who was sent away to boarding school in England?"

"I wasn't sent away!" cried Alena "I went of my own free will."

"That's not what your mother says." Gerald shook his head.

"Alena?" Kyle frowned "Is that true?"

"Ky, I..." Alena started.

"I know!" cried Ike "You're that girl who got arrested in New York for punching that police officer!"

Alena shook her head

"No!" she cried "Don't say anymore!"

Kyle watched as Alena covered her ears, trying to block out what Ike and his parents were saying.

A fight? Punching a police officer? Arrested? Was this the girl Alena was?

"I'm out of here!" yelled Alena jumping to her feet. "I came to South Park to get away from all this!"

Kyle stood up too.

"Alé, stay, please." he pleaded.

"You're alright, Broflovski." she smiled gently. "I'll see ya tomorrow in Chem."

She walked off to get her coat. Moments later she left.

Kyle sat back down on his chair, seething.

"I knew she looked familiar." Sheila shook her head.

* * *

Alena slipped the key into the lock and opened the front door. She didn't bother calling out, because she knew that there would be no one home. She walked to her room and flung herself down on her bed.

Images of Kyle flashed through her mind. Him smiling, angry, frustrated, surprised, confused, scared, embarrassed. Then the one of him in pain filled her head. A strange feeling filled her stomach. She was angry. Angry at herself for hurting him.

"GAH!" she yelled, thumping her bed "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

* * *

"I'm going to Stan's!" called Kyle, before shutting the door behind him.

He fixed his ushanka and trudged along the sidewalk to Stan's house.

When he arrived at the Marsh's, Stan's mom opened the door.

"Oh." she said "Stan! Your friend is here!"

"Hi, Stan!" called Kyle.

"We're in the living room!" yelled Stan.

Kyle took off his coat and gloves and walked into the living room. Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Clyde, Butters and Tweek were all sitting on the floor talking. As Kyle walked in, Wendy stood up.

"Is Alena with you?" she asked, chewing her lip.

"Why would she be with Kyle?" asked Cartman.

"We walked home together." said Kyle. "No, she left early." he told Wendy.

"She won't answer her cell or landline." She cried.

"I don't know if she's coming." Kyle said truthfully.

"Who's Alena?" asked Clyde.

"But she's doing food!" cried Cartman.

"We can order take out." shrugged Stan.

"Did something happen?" asked Tweek.

"I..." Kyle shook his head "She just walked away. In the middle of dinner too."

"You two had dinner together?!" cried Wendy.

"Who is Alena?!" cried Clyde

"A girl we go to school with." said Cartman "Shh!"

"I invited her round. Hey, Stan said to be nice to Alena." Kyle tried to defend himself.

"There's being nice and asking her out, dude!" cried Stan.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kyle sat down on the floor, "Let's do something."

"DDR!" cried Tweek and Wendy.

* * *

After twenty minutes of trying to figure out how to get the dance mats to plug into the back of the TV and getting the plug to work, Butters and Clyde had the first go at DDR.

Wendy sat next to Kyle and smiled at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Not really, I saw the text you sent Alena about me." Kyle stared at his hands.

"Which one?" Wendy looked looked horrified.

"The one about me being 'fit'." replied Kyle.

"Oh." said Wendy, relaxing a little.

Kyle didn't want to ask what other things Alena and Wendy had discussed.

"She went mental. She had me against the wall! And the next she goes off on this rant and then she hugs me."

"She does kinda like you. She said all these things about you being cute and having a sweet ass-"

"What?!"

"- and then she feels really out of character and goes back to being a bitch to you."

"My family said all this stuff bout her being arrested and shit. Is this true?" Kyle looked up.

Wendy nodded,

"She doesn't like people talking about it."

"That's why she stormed out during dinner." replied Kyle.

"Tomorrow, try to get her alone and talk to her, okay? Try to get her to admit how she feels."

The doorbell rang and Kyle stood up suddenly.

"Must be the take out!" he cried "I'll get it!"

Kyle opened the door with his wallet and instead he got-

"I bring glad tidings and nommings!" cried Alena, holding up two bags of food.

"Alena!" cried Kyle "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing food, remember fuckface?" Alena grinned.

"But we ordered take out." replied Kyle.

"Then cancel it." replied Alena. "I'm here now."

"Dude, the food can't be here already?" asked Stan, peering over Kyle's shoulder "I haven't even ordered yet."

Alena smiled at Stan.

"Sorry I'm late. The queue was a bitch."

"We thought you weren't going turn up. Kyle said you weren't coming."

"Hey!" cried Kyle. "I said I didn't know if she was coming."

"Well, I'm here now." Alena said "Broflovski, take these bags into the kitchen. You can be my cooking bitch."

"Fine..." sighed Kyle, taking the bags and the following Alena into the kitchen.

As soon as the door was shut and the bags were placed on the counter, Alena had Kyle against the wall.

"You're really close, Alena, you're too close." whispered Kyle.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you during dinner. I'm sorry for hurting you." Alena touched Kyle's face gently "I'm sorry for being a really crap person, Ky."

"Alena," Kyle replied "You really like me, don't you?"

"I like you. A lot." she whispered "I don't fancy you though."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You're a nice guy, Kyle." she smiled.

"Yeah." Kyle gave a half smile "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Shall we make the food now?" Alena said, taking off Kyle's ushanka.

"Yeah." replied Kyle, ruffling Alena's hair.

* * *

In half an hour. Alena and Kyle ha placed chips and other bits of party food in the oven while sticking other bowls of food in the microwave.

"I think this is a little bit too much" Alena chewed her lip as she dumped three bags of pizza rolls on a tray.

"What do you mean?" Kyle took chicken nuggets off the grill and put them into a bowl.

"All this food." Alena gestured around the kitchen "I brought a bit more that last time, but I think chicken nuggets and potato chips are a little bit childish."

"I like chicken nuggets and potato chips." Kyle placed a hand on Alena's shoulder. She smiled and slipped an arm around his waist in a gentle hug.

"Thanks." she said.

"Is that food ready?" cried Cartmn from outside.

"All except the pizza rolls." replied Alena "Keep your wig on, fatso."

"I'm not fat!" yelled Cartman.

Kyle laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, you stupid ugly Jew!" Cartman retorted.

Alena strode over to the door and flung it open.

"Don't call Kyle that!" she snapped. "I think you'll find that he is very clever and is very cute"

Kyle just stared.

"Alena!" cried Wendy, walking into the hall. "Everyone can hear what you just said!"

Alena froze and turned round to Kyle. Both redheads turned scarlet.

"I mean, if I was into him." replied Alena, shooting "But I'm not. I wouldn't go out with Broflovski even if you paid me."

Kyle gave Alena an equally dirty look.

"Like I would want to have anything to do with HER!"

Cartman gave Kyle and Alena a strange look before grabbing a bottle of Coke and heading into the living room.

Wendy giggled before walking off as well.

Alena turned to Kyle and looked him up and down.

"I have to admit," she grabbed a bowl of food, "You do have a nice ass." she kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thank you :**)


	3. Chapter 3

**It's 03:30am and I can't sleep. Time for new chapter! :D **

**I totally forgot that this fic is set in America and started using British spellings. Anyone wanna correct my British-ness? xD**

**I don't own anything. Only Alena. The ideas of the DDR sabotage is based on 'Cartman's Party Part 1' by Didjykotch Inc. YouTube it. Their Butters was lovely and polite to me and a really pretty girl.**

**Only own Alena and Carla Courtney, I do. The other characters, Trey Stone and Matt Parker own, they do. Geddit? Great :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The teens used every form of sabotage to help themselves and each other to win. Alena was good at DDR, if that was a way of putting it. Either that or sabotage.

Both she and Clyde had a wrestling match in the middle of their game, resulting in a spilt bowl of cheese puffs and a very triumphant Alena.

Clyde joined Butters on the sofa, both of them out of the tournament.

During Kyle and Cartman's game Stan kept trying to trip up Cartman, while Alena danced in front of his side of the screen. Eventually, Cartman did so bad that he failed and, therefore, was also out of the game.

When Stan and Alena battled, Wendy tripped up Alena, resulting in Alena throwing her scarf at Wendy's face and distracting her long enough to win.

Stan sat next to the other three boys.

Wendy and Kyle played next. Alena got her revenge and yanked Wendy's skirt down as she started to beat Kyle, resulting in the two girls having a catfight. Kyle won when Alena sat on Wendy.

Then it was Kyle and Alena.

"Good luck." Kyle gave a soft half smile.

Alena smiled too.

"You too, love." she said.

The two redheads kept their eyes on the screen, using only skill to win. Kyle was winning, his feet moving fast while Alena wobbled dangerously. Then Alena's mat slipped and she crashed to the ground, taking Kyle with her.

Stan paused the game, but it was obvious that Kyle had won, and headed into the kitchen.

"Alena!" cried Kyle, getting up. "Are you alright."

"Uh, I think so." Alena reached towards him to help her up.

She wobbled and clutched Kyle's arm.

"Oh bugger!" she cried. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"That concludes my point," piped up Butters "DDR is dangerous."

"You're telling me." Alena slung an arm around Kyle's waist as he put his around her shoulder.

"Your ankle looks swollen." said Wendy, "You should take your pantyhose off so we can strap it up."

Alena looked down at her legs. One ankle did look slightly larger.

"Fine." she sighed. "Well, you lot'll have to sling your hooks."

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Wendy as Stan returned with an icepack and a first aid kit.

"No." replied Alena. "Broflovski can stay. He knows first aid, don't he?"

The others sloped off and left Alena and Kyle alone.

Kyle sat on the floor, searching for a bandage.

"How much does it hurt?" he looked up. "Oh my God!"

Alena was halfway through taking off her shorts and nylons.

"What?" she asked.

"Give some warning!" he cried, covering his eyes.

Alena rolled her eyes and continued undressing.

"I'm done." she said, leaning forwards in only her tee-shirt and panties and removing Kyle's hands from his eyes.

Kyle turned red and began to apply the icepack to her ankle.

Alena ran a hand through Kyle's hair and rested her forehead against his.

"You do know first aid, right?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I know a little." Kyle was still red, but looked up anyway.

Alena smiled.  
"How does it look, Doctor?" she asked in mock-fear.

"Don't be an idiot, Alé." Kyle shot her a dirty look.

"Your looks don't work on me when we're a few inches apart, Ky." Alena pressed her lips against his nose.

"You like flirting with me, don't you?" frowned Kyle.

"Yeah," Alena touched his face gently, "I just can't help myself."

Kyle kissed her cheek  
"For the record," he whispered into her ear, "I think you're really pretty."

There was a loud knock.

Alena and Kyle both jumped apart and Alena reached for her shorts, pulling them over her bare legs.

"Kyle, how's Alena's ankle?!" Stan called.

"It looks really red!" replied Kyle.

"It hurts like hell!" added Alena.

"We're coming back in!" Stan called.

The other five members of the group walked into the room to see Kyle pressing the ice pack to Alena's ankle as she moved a strand of hair away from his face.

"How's the injured looking?" asked Clyde.

"I'm looking fabulous, Clyde!" Alena flipped her hair.

"She's a pain in my ass." Kyle poked Alena's swollen ankle.

"OW!" Alena cried, smacking Kyle round the head "You jerk, that really hurt!"

"It's not broken." Kyle wrapped the bandage around Alena's ankle. "But seriously sprained. After school, we'll go to the clinic, okay, Alena?"

"Alright, Doctor Broflovski." Alena smiled.

At that moment, Sharon Marsh walked downstairs.  
"Stan? It's nearly ten, time for everyone to go home! Oh, Alena!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

"I sprained my ankle." replied Alena. "I fell over."

"Goodness!" cried Sharon, looking around the room "Well, what are we going to do with all this food?"

"I'll take it home." replied Alena "My mum's working late every night until next Thursday so I'll eat a lot of it cold, saves me from heating it up."

* * *

Alena gave Kyle a lift home and when they said goodnight, she hugged him tightly

"See you in the morning." she said, not wanting to let go.

Kyle hugged her back.

"I feel shit for leaving you to drive home alone with a sprained ankle."

"Your mom would flip if you stayed round mine." Alena mumbled into his shoulder.

"Fuck her. I'm going to escort you home, help you get to bed and then walk home." Kyle pulled away and climbed back into the car.

* * *

Alena slipped her key in the lock of the bungalow and twisted.

"My mom isn't in so now. But if she does come home, you'll have to escape out the window." Alena whispered.

Kyle nodded.

They walked into the hall and Alena took off her coat and scarf. She lead him into kitchen, while

Kyle deposited the bag of food, and into her bedroom.

It was small with white walls. It had a bed, a bookcase, a desk and a wardrobe. It was very plain.

Kyle took off his coat, hat and gloves and placed them in the bed. Alena collapsed on the bed, while Kyle closed the curtains.

"Kyle?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kyle sat next to her.

"I have to change." she blushed.

"I'll go outside if you want." Kyle stared at the blue duvet.

"No." Alena shook her head "I'll need you to help me. Can you get a fresh pair of pajamas?"

Kyle passed the girl a tank top and pair of shorts. He turned around while Alena took off her bra and shirt and changed into the tank top.

"Kyle?" Alena asked again, trying to stand up "I'm going to need some help getting my pants and nylons off. I can't do it while sitting on my bed."

Kyle tried hard not to think about the fact a really pretty girl wa staking off her shorts while trying to grip his shoulder and balancing on one leg at the same time. Alena wobbled dangerously and Kyle grabbed her by the waist.

"Ky, I'll hold on to you and you'll have to undress me." Alena stuttered, blushing red

Alena was stuttering? Did this feel as awkward to her as it did him?

Kyle undid Alena's belt, fingers brushing the skin of her belly. She gasped. Blood rushed to two separate places in his body.

Kyle pushed the shorts and nylons to her knees and Alena sat back down on her bed to change again

Alena indicated that Kyle sit next to her and he obeyed.

"You liked that." she whispered in his ear

Kyle didn't make eye contact.  
"You're a gorgeous girl. Any guy-"

Alena cut him off with a gentle kiss. Kyle kissed back, this time wanting to take it somewhere Alena Courtney, this cruel bitch, could be his. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed back, tongues battling. Alena moaned, climbing on top in him, as he held her close. He could claim her. How he wanted her. The lust, the desire, had been building up ever since she had held him at his house. He wanted her so bad.

"Alenka?" called a voice.

Alena rolled off Kyle, both panting heavily.

Kyle jumped up and pulled in his coat.

"Sweetie, are you getting changed?" the voice was right outside of her room.

Alena opened the the window, pushing the curtains aside.

"Yes, Mom!" she called, helping Kyle through the window and pulling the curtains closed. "Stay there." she whispered to Kyle.

She opened her door and was hugged tightly by her mother.

"How was the first day of the new term?" she asked.

"Trimester, Mom." Alena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Did Stan Marsh have one of his get-togethers? Who's your next seating partner? What is you do today?" Carla Courtney exploded in a rush of questions as she sat on her daughter's bed.

Alena realised with a jolt that her mother was sitting where she and Kyle had been kissing. They were so close to doing more than just kissing.

"Yeah, I've just been to one, new partner is Kyle Broflovski and I went round his house for dinner."

"Gerald and Sheila's eldest?" asked Carla "Were they nice to you?"

Alena shook her head  
"They mentioned what happened in New York to Kyle. I don't think he did anything though. We're still friends."

Friends who make out and touch each other, Alena added in her head.

"Hmm, I'll talk to Sheila tomorrow." Carla frowned as her daughter hobble over to the bed. "Oh my Lord, Alenka! What did you do to your ankle?!"

"I slipped while playing DDR." Alena replied. "Kyle strapped it up for me and he said that I should go to the clinic tomorrow."

"We'll go first thing in the morning." Carla kissed Alena's head. "Get some sleep, sweetie."

As soon as Eva shut the door, Alena got up and locked it before going over to the window.

As she pulled back the curtain, Kyle stood a metre or so away away from the window.

"Alenka's an unsual nickname." he smiled as Alena climbed out of the window too.

Alena brought him closer for a kiss

"Czech nickname." she said. "Mom and Dad were traveling when they had me."

"Suits you." Kyle raked his bare fingers though her red hair.

Alena smiled.

"You flatter me.

"Answer me this question, babe." Kyle rested his forehead against hers, proud that he got away with calling her 'babe'. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"Well, 'babe'," Alena smirked "I don't think we have progressed to dating."

Kyle growled.

"Alena!"

"I know." she said "There's more to a relationship than getting it on."

"This is unbelievable!," Kyle cried "You flirt with me, we kiss, we nearly did more. But you won't go out with me."

"You're my bitch, Broflovski." replied Alena. "If we go out then people'll think that I've softened."

"You won't go out with me because it'll ruin you reputation?" Kyle frowned, getting angry.

Alena sighed  
"I really really like you. I don't know if I want to be more than friends."

"You had me against the wall!" hissed Kyle. "You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"Am I just some cheap fuck, Kyle?" Alena hissed, "Answer me."

"No, no." replied Kyle "Alena, please."

Alena looked into his eyes.

"Go to bed, Broflovski." she kissed him softly "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Good grief, kids! Has Kyle been infected with Kenny's perviness?**

**Nope, he's just deprived.**

**Like me.**

**…**

**I'M SO ALONE!**

**Press Graeme and review. Go on, he really wants to be clicked on**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konbanwa minna!**

**So I went shopping yesterday to buy some glowsticks and bought a**

**coat instead. But the thing was this coat was the exact same colour and style as the coat that Alena wears. So I had to buy it, no? I also got a cute pair of gloves. Link is on my profile ^.^**

**Time to dis that claimer!**  
**I don't own South Park!**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

* * *

When Kyle awoke, he realised that he had left his hat at Alena's, meaning that he had to go to school with no hat. He only hoped that Alena had found his hat and would bring it to school. He bee her number as soon as possible.

In Homeroom, he sat alone, replaying the memories of last night.

Dan, one the boys in his class, paused as he was walking past him.

"Dude, where's your hat?" he asked.

"I left it with Alena Courtney." Kyle mumbled.

"What the hell were you doing with Courtney?" cried another boy.

"She offered me a lift yesterday." he confessed.

"Dude!" a bunch of people surrounded him "What happened?"

"Nothing. She dropped me home, and that was it."

"Hey, Broflovski." a female voice sang.

Alena limped into the room wearing a familiar green ushanka over her red hair.

"Why are there all these people crowding around our desk?" she asked, a serious expression on her face "Sod off, alright?" she snapped at the other student, causing them to filter away and leaving Alena and Kyle alone.

"Hey." she said, sitting down.

"Hey." Kyle took the hat off her head and smiling. "You look nice with my hat on. Not many people can pull that look off."

"Like who?" Alena asked.

"Ike." replied Kyle. "You know, we're not actually related. He's my adopted brother. He was three when I found out. He was going to be circumcised and, being eight at the time, I thought that meant cutting off all of his dong, rather than just-"

"I do know what a male circumcision is." Alena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Kyle looked away "When I found out that he was adopted, I was so angry, that I stopped caring if Ike was going to get his wang cut off. Eventually, I accepted Ike as my little brother. He's a pain, but I do love him." Kyle chuckled

Alena smiled.

"He loves you too, yeah?"

"Yeah, he tried everything to get me to accept him. Showing my photo albums, he even put one of my old ushankas on."

"Aww." Alena giggled.

"You got at siblings?" asked Kyle.

"In England." replied Alena. "Little sister. Her name is Kitty, short for Katharine, she's just turned two." She fumbled with her wallet and pulled out a photograph.

It was of Alena playing the piano with a small dark child on her lap, pressing keys.

"I love her more than a mother loves her baby." replied Alena. "She is the only person who I would kill to protect."

"The only person, not even the rest of your family?" asked Kyle

Alena smiled,

"I would kill to save you, Ky."

"I think I would probably do the same." replied Kyle.

* * *

First lesson was Chemistry and Alena actually payed attention.

Alena loved Chemistry, she told Kyle, loved how two things made a completely different thing.

Kyle on the other hand, found it hard to concentrate. Alena's hand stayed on his thigh the whole way through the lesson, occasionally moving up it.

Next was Art. The teacher droned on about 'today, we are going to draw things that are important to us. So think very hard!'.

"What are you going to draw?" asked Kyle, searching in his pencil case for a pencil sharpener.

"I was thinking of one of Kitty's soothers and something else, on a piano." Alena replied.

"I don't know what to draw." replied Kyle, sighing.

"How about me?" she asked, giving him a wink.

"You're not a thing." replied Kyle.

"I'm important to you, right? I mean, last night you wanted me to be-"

"Yeah, I'll draw you."Kyle said hurriedly "I don't want to mention that here."

Alena wrapped her scarf around her neck before sketching a pacifier. Kyle started drawing a rough outline of Alena's face.

Once she had sketched and then outlined the pacifier, Alena leant back on her chair.

"What else should I draw?" she muttered.

Kyle was now drawing Alena's eyes, round and bright with determination, not listening to a thing around him.

Alena paused and then yanked the ushanka off the boy's head.

Kyle didn't notice, too engrossed in drawing Alena' nose and her lips

At the end of the lesson, everyone had to hold up their sketch and explain why they had chosen their items.

After a few goes it was Alena's picture. She held it up and explained why she had drawn what she had. The pacifier was to represent her little sister she had left behind in England, the piano because she had started playing the piano to help with her anger when she moved to England.

"Why about the hat?" asked the teacher

"It represents Kyle Broflovski." replied Alena.

"Why is he important to you?" asked the teacher.

"He's a good friend." Alena said, proudly.

"Okay, next Broflovski."

Kyle turned around his drawing. Everyone 'aww'ed in awe

The drawing was of Alena. Her eyes were narrowed, hair pulled away from her face, as she chewed on a pencil thoughtfully The drawing was in black and white, but the only things in colour were Alena's dark green eyes and her bright purple scarf.

"And why have you chosen to draw Courtney?" asked the teacher.

"Because..." Kyle paused, "... I like her." he looked at the teacher. "We open up easier to each other than anyone else. She leans on me and I lean on her. Sure, she's a pain, but she's alright really."

The teacher gave Kyle an A on his drawing and asked if he could put it up in the hallway. Both Kyle and Alena agreed and during recess, Kyle's portrait went up outside the art rooms.

During Math, Alena sketched Kyle in her notebook and still managed to do more work than he did; and during English Language, Kyle and Alena started a game of footsie under the table in which Alena had to stifle a laugh when Kyle accidentally kicked the table leg.

During lunch, Butters asked a very taboo question:

"Are you two going out now?"

"What?!" everyone else chorused.

"Well, you know, you're kinda always together now and Kyle drew Alena in Art."

"It just means that we're good friends now, Butters." replied Kyle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cartman closed his eyes. "You drew her in Art class?"

"Yeah..." Kyle said slowly.

"So it's your drawing that's outside the Art rooms?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Alena.

Everyone got up and ran out of the canteen, leaving Alena and Kyle sitting alone at the table.

Alena sighed before laying her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Let's just go out." she sighed

"What?" asked Kyle.

"If we date then people will stop asking." Alena hugged his arm.

"You said that you didn't want to date me." Kyle lay his head on hers.

"You want me to go out with you or not?" Alena looked up, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

* * *

"Oh man!" complained Wendy, as she dragged herself out of Homeroom.

"What?" asked Alena.

"We've got the run today." Wendy replied.

"That's fine, only three laps round the field." Alena shrugged.

"I hate getting sweaty, totally not sexy." Wendy pouted. "You're so lucky that you're injured so you don't have to do it!"

Alena chuckled

"Lather on deodorant before and go nuts with the body spray afterwards, Stan won't know the difference."

Wendy moaned all the way through changing and as all of the 11th graders lined out to run.

"On your marks!" cried one of the Sport teachers. "Get set!"

"Someone kill me." muttered Kyle.

"GO!"

Alena cheered from where she stood at the finish line.

The first time everyone passed her, Alena held out her hand for everyone to high-five. When Kyle ran past, their hands met for slightly longer. He smiled at her, who grinned back.

The second time, Alena gave shouts of encouragement to the tired runners and cheered extra loud when Kyle ran past.

After a while, it was the final lap and people were starting to struggle. Normally he was extra sporty, but Kyle wanted to impress Alena so he ran twice as fast as usual. He was starting to feel the pain.

"Come on, Broflovski!" Alena cried.

"I...can't!" Kyle called back.

"Yes, you can, Kyle."

"Alena..." Kyle slowed.

"Don't you dare give up, Ky!" she yelled.

"I've got a headache and I feel dizzy." Kyle moaned.

"Look, I'm on the finish line. Run to me, Ky!"

Kyle sprinted to Alena, he could feel everything hurting. His eyes just wanted to close. Let them close, he thought, he could guide himself to Alena.

In the darkness, he felt his knees buckle.

"Oh fuck." he whispered as he plummeted.

"Kyle!" screamed Alena, but Kyle had already blacked out.

* * *

"He's such a clumsy Jew fag."

"I swear, if you don't stop insulting Broflovski, I will personally kick your ass from here to London."

"Guys, he's waking up! How are you feeling, Kyle?"

Kyle opened his eyes to see Stan looking over at him.

"Hey guys," he said, pushing himself up. "I feel much better."

As he looked around the room, he could see Alena and Cartman arguing. Alena turned in a huff and caught sight of Kyle. Her face lifted in joy and then she glared at him.

"You IDIOT!" she yelled, storming over to Kyle and raising her hand to hit him round the head. Then she sighed and lowered it.

"Hi, Alena." Kyle smiled weakly

"You stupid moron..." she continued, "You could have died. People DIE from dehydration!"

"But he didn't." said Stan.

Alena sent him a withering look.

"It's still an idiot thing to do. You're supposed to drink loads before going on a run!" Alena turned back to Kyle, face going red with anger.

"Uh," Stan looked at his feet, "we're going to go now, dude."

"Bye!" replied Kyle

As the door shut, Alena let go of Kyle and looked him in the eye.

Alena touched his cheek.

"Oh, Kyle." she whispered.

Then he kissed her.

Kyle dug both hands into her hair, pulling Alena almost on top of him. She moaned in pleasure as her hands moved down under the blankets to his-

"Hello, my name is Sheila Broflovski, my son, Kyle, was admitted today." a familiar voice sounded not too far away from the room door.

Kyle pulled away, mentally cursing his mother.

Alena straightened, fixing her clothes.

"I'd better go." she pointed to the door.

"No, no." Kyle grabbed her hand, "Alenka, please."

Alena smiled before pressing her lips to Kyle's for a nanosecond.

"I'm dealing with your scary parents because I love you, you know that?"

"You said you didn't believe in love." replied Kyle, smirking.

"Stop being such a smart-mouth." Alena smiled, just as Kyle's parents and Ike walked into the room.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" exploded Sheila.

"I was the one who discovered that he was dehydrated." retorted Alena "I saved his life!"

"Mom, just leave Alena alone!" cried Kyle, "She hasn't done anything!"

"Gerald!" Sheila turned to her husband, "Do something about your smart-mouthed son!"

"Oh, leave them be, Sheila." Gerald replied, "They're fine."

"But you've read the stories!" cried Sheila. "You know the stuff that she's done!"

"She got into one measly fight, Mom!" Kyle was getting angry.

"That fight got her sent to England and nearly got her arrested! My son will not have that kind of girl as a girlfriend!"

"We're not going out!" chorused Kyle and Alena.

Sheila still glared at Alena.

"Why don't you just leave my son alone?" she hissed.

"Why don't we just ask Kyle what he wants?" snapped Alena.

Everyone turned to Kyle.

"Alena and I are friends, Mom. She's an unbearable pain sometimes, but she's one of my best friends. She listens to me, she worries about me. Just please, please, leave her alone. She's a nice girl."

Alena turned, smiling.

"You're a nice guy too."

Sheila sighed.

"If she hurts you, don't come crying to us." she replied "The doctor says that you can be discharged tomorrow afternoon"

"I'll come see ya Friday, Kyle." Alena smiled, before waving her fingers at Kyle and turning away.

"Alenka, wait!" cried Kyle.

Alena smirked, turning around.

"What is it, Legs Mackenzie?" she winked.

Kyle ignored the nickname, remembering to ask for the meaning another time, and reached out to her.

"Come here."

"I'm here."

Alena took a few steps.

Kyle pulled her closer.

"I love you." he breathed into her ear.

Alena pulled away.

"You hurry up, okay?" she poked his forehead "We've got double Chem., okay?"

Kyle smiled at the girl.

"I'll try to heal ultra fast then. Can't have you actually doing your schoolwork instead of bugging me."

Alena cackled.

"Laters, Broflovski." She winked before walking off.

* * *

**So. Much. Kylena! This actually has a pairing name now xD I love it. **

**Graeme's still wanting to be clicked on. Go on, you know you want to ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha, dudes!**

**I have had the biggest bitch of a headache. Ironically, it's dehydration. *grabs water bottle***

**So I'm just spewing out these chapters. I wonder how long it'll be before writers block becomes like Liane Cartman and fucks everything? (See what I did there) I'm such a bitch. I like Liane really.**

**Claimer, prepare to be dissed! I own Alena and Carla. Nawt else!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day was boring. Alena had to sit and, therefore, work alone. At lunch, she listened to Stan and Cartman's conversation about someone called 'Kenny'.

"So who is this guy?" she asked, pulling the onions out of her vegetarian lasagne.

"Just a guy Kyle, Cartman and I went to elementary school." replied Stan through a mouthful of potato. "He was awesome. Always managed to get hurt. Massive perv."

"Wow, sounds like an awesome dude." Alena smiled. "So why haven't I met this guy before."

"His mom wanted him to go to the Catholic school here." Cartman told her "It was cheaper to send him to the Catholic boarding school in the next town over, so he went there."

"I see." Alena waved a bit of eggplant about on her fork, "And he's coming home?"

"We were going to have a slumber party tomorrow night," Stan looked embarrassed, "but Kyle's house is too small, Cartman's not allowed to have slumber parties, and my parents are out.

"I would suggest my house, but you guys would want it to be just the four of you." Alena chewed on her food.

Stan and Cartman looked at each other.

"Well, I don't mind, Alé, and I'm pretty sure Kenny won't either." said Stan. "But, I'll have to ask Kyle."

"Well, we can come see him after school." smiled Alena.

"Hey!" cried Cartman "You didn't ask me!"

"What was your opinion then, Eric?" Alena raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really care." he shrugged.

* * *

"Bitch!" sang Alena, bursting into the hospital room.

"Dude!" cried Kyle, looking up from the book he was reading "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes, I do." she winked, walking over to the redhead and hugging him tightly.

Kyle pressed his lips to her neck.

"I've missed you, Alenka."

"We need to be careful." she replied, kissing him gently. "Stan and Cartman should be here soon."

Kyle nipped Alena's neck, sucking hard. Alena gasped.

"Jesus, Kyle." she whispered.

Kyle bit harder.

"Kyle!" she moaned.

Kyle moaned too, running his hands down her body.

She was like putty in his arms. If it was possible, he would bite more than her neck.

Then he saw who stood behind them.

"Shit."

Alena let go and turned around.

A young man in an orange parka stood in the doorway. The hood was up so that so that only his eyes and nose could be seen. But Alena was fairly sure that he was gaping at them.

"Effing hell, Kyle!" he finally cried, his voice slightly muffled by his coat, "Is that your chick?"

"Kenny!" spluttered Kyle "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I came home today." replied the boy. "Stan said that you were in hospital so I came as soon as possible. I didn't think you would be busy with Tits McGee over here."

"Hey!" cried Alena. "I have a name, dickhead!"

"Red hair, red-purple coat, massive scarf, slight British accent," Kenny said, "You're Alena Courtney, Cartman told me about you."

"What did you see?" asked Kyle.

"You doing a vampire impression. I know what that scarf is for now." Kenny replied.

"Dude, no matter what you think, we're not going out." Kyle waved his hands about.

"You sure?" asked Kenny, "Friends don't give each other hickeys."

"I don't want a boyfriend." Alena admitted.

"How long as this been going on?"

"Since Tuesday night." replied Kyle

Kenny's eyebrows rose.

"Lucky it's me not anyone else." was all he said.

Alena sat on the edge of the bed.

"By the way, now I can tell you both at the same time, you know that you were supposed to be having a slumber party, just the four of you? Well, at lunch today Cartman and Stan told me that you didn't know where to have your party. Well, my mom has to go to Denver tomorrow and she won't be back till Monday."

"So basically, you have a free house?" Kenny looked over at Alena.

She nodded.

"I know that you guys probably want it to be just the four of you."

"I don't mind!" cried Kyle, "I mean does anyone else mind?"

"No." Alena replied.

Kenny shrugged,

"The more the merrier, right?"

"You don't think I'm intruding?" Alena asked.

"You're Kyle's girl and Kyle's one of my best friends, so you're cool."

"Yeah, don't tell people that." Kyle sighed. "We're not actually dating."

"I won't." replied Kenny, "Though, she is kinda hot, I mean, look at thoses boobs, dude."

Alena sighed

"Now I know what Stan meant by a huge perv."

Kenny just winked at me.

The door opened and Stan and Cartman walked in.

"Kenny!" Stan practically pounced on his friend and almost had him over.

"Jeez, man!" Kenny straightened. "Nice to see you too. You ready for Friday night at Alena's?"

"Yup!" replied Stan "My mom's cool with me staying round Alena's and so is Cartman's."

"My parents won't care." said Kenny.

"I have to ask my mom now." sighed Kyle. "She'll say no, of course."

"There's no harm in asking." Stan pointed out.

"If you can't stay the night, you can still come round and hang out."

Kyle smiled

"So what shall we do tomorrow?"

At around six, Stan and Kenny sloped off home, leaving Alena and Kyle behind.

Kyle was now sitting up in bed, Alena curled into his side. They weren't talking, the silence was pefect enough. Alena had discarded her coat and scarf and trying to hide the hickey with the neck of her jumper.

Kyle unhooked Alena's fingers and pressed his lips against the tender bruise.

"I love you." He said gently.

"You too." Alena replied, kissing his mouth sweetly.

Kyle ran a hand up her thigh. Her legs spread slowly as she deepened the kiss.

There was a knock on the door and Alena had just enough to pull away before a doctor entered the room.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she cried. "I did knock!"

Alena got out of the bed.

"No, no, if anything I'm sorry." she said.

"Mr Broflovski, we're going to discharge you now. Have you been feeling at all dizzy or nauseous today?" asked the doctor looking down at her clipboard.

Kyle shook his head.

"Alright," continued the doctor, "we did call your parents but there was no answer, is there a way for you to get home?"

Kyle looked over at Alena

"Alé?" he asked "Would you mind if you-"

"You can come with me." Alena smiled "I'll escort you home, good sir."

"Is that alright, Miss?" asked the doctor.

Alena nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I drive. It's fine."

* * *

Alena pulled up outside Kyle's house 20 minutes later. But, as Kyle pointed out:

"There's no-one home. The lights are out and the car's gone."

Alena looked over at him.

"You have a key?"

"Not on me." replied Kyle.

Alena turned on the ignition.

"Wanna come round mine again?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyle.

Alena reached over and kissed him.

"You know what I mean." She replied, looking him up and down, hungrily.

Kyle smiled  
"I do know and I am totally for it."

Alena drove the whole way to her house with her hand on Kyle's thigh and his on hers.

"Dammit!" She cursed, driving up the road.

"What?" Kyle turned to look at her.

"Mom's here."

"Your mom?" asked Kyle.

Alena pointed at another car  
"That one too."

"What hell is my parents' car doing here?" cried Kyle.

Alena parked up.

"C'mon," she said, getting out of her Ford Focus, "Let's go."

Alena slid her key in the lock and opened the front door.

"Mom!" She called "Mom, I'm back!"

"Alenka!" Carla replied from the kitchen "We have a guest."

"We have another one and all." Alena added, trudging through the hall into the next room.

Kyle followed timidly afterwards.

There at the kitchen table sat Gerald, Sheila and Ike Broflovski, while Carla Courtney stood over the sink filling up the kettle with hot water.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Kyle.

"Carla invited us round for dinner." said Sheila. "We did leave a note."

"I didn't have my keys." replied Kyle.

"So what are you doing here?" Ike winked. "Hoping for some alone time with Alena?"

"He's your boyfriend?" asked Carla, walking over to the cupboard and bringing out several tins.

"I swear if anyone says that again," Alena glared at the back of her mother's head.

"So you two are not going out?" Carla looked over at her daughter.

"No." replied Kyle "Alena and I are just friends."

"Really close friends." Ike smirked.

"That's enough, Ike." snapped Sheila.

"Mom, could I have some friends round tomorrow night for a slumber party?" Alena tried to change the subject.

"You don't have any girlfriends." Carla took out some mugs.

"What makes you think I wanted to invite girls round?" Alena raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" asked Carla.

"Stan, Cartman and Kenny. Kyle didn't think he would be allowed."

"I don't see why not." Carla filled up the mugs with water and placed them on the table. "I'll be in Denver so if anything happens, you can't call me."

"Can I stay round tomorrow?" asked Kyle.

"Please?" Alena joined in.

Sheila and Gerald looked at each other.

"Go on then." Gerald said.

Alena slung an arm around Kyle's neck as she grinned.  
"My first ever sleepover since I was about 6!" She cried.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Alena's waist and smiled.  
"I'll be on my best behaviour." He promised.

"Come on!" Alena rolled her eyes "When are you not good?"

"I can name a few moments." Ike mumbled.

"Come on!" Alena grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged him off into her room.

As they disappeared, Kyle distinctly heard his mother say  
"Are you sure she'll be good to Kyle?"

* * *

**Have to admit, I've had a bloody painful hickey before. It wasn't comfortable.**

**Go give Graeme some love and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble.6**

**Sup guys,**

**How have you lot been, eh? Been enjoying yourselves?**

**Only own Alena and Carla Courtney.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Alena dragged her ginger waves up into a high ponytail, after the coats and hats and scarves were removed. Kyle stood close to her, staring at the vivid purple love bite he had given her

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing the bruise.

"How noticeable is it?" She turned to look in the mirror and gasped.. "Oh Lord, it's so huge!"

"It's faded quite a lot." Kyle tried to defend himself.

"Faded?" Alena cried, yanking her collar down. "Jeez, you're a monster, Broflovski!"

Kyle slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Not my fault you're so delectable, babe." He said.

Alena reached for a clear tube on her dresser.

"What the hell is that?" he asked

"Cover up," she replied," to cover up that massive bite you've given me, you monster!"

He watched her dab the tinted liquid onto her bruise. It faded considerably, but it was still there, a ghost of a bruise, until Alena swept a brush over it.

"Gone." She admired her reflection in the mirror.

"You look flawless." Kyle commented. "Now, about me making up for what I did."

Alena smiled before walking over to her bed.

"Come here." She reached for him.

Kyle obeyed instantly and sat on the bed, pulling the girl on to his lap.

Her lips met his almost instantly.

Kyle knew he loved Alena and he hoped she loved him.

Alena pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Broflovski." She gave a gentle half smile.

Correction; he loved her and she loved him.

Kyle smiled as he brought her back for another kiss.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair of chicken goujons and baked potatoes.

"If you've got something on your chest," Alena piped up, "say it and get it over and done with, alright?"

Sheila and Carla exchanged looks, before Sheila turned to Kyle.

"We know about you and Alena." Sheila said "We know about your little relationship."

"Alena, I'm surprised that you lied to me about Kyle." Carla scolded.

"We're not together!" cried Kyle. "Alena doesn't want a boyfriend."

"But she's alright with you biting at her neck?" Sheila snapped.

"I didn't want us to go out because then you would all react like this!" replied Alena.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Sheila

"Since Wednesday." Kyle sighed.

"So it's only a little fling?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." said Kyle and the same time as Alena cried.

"No!"

"What?" Kyle frowned in confusion as he turned to look at the girl beside him.

"I don't wanna stop what I have with Kyle." Alena said firmly, "I...I really really like him."

"Then go public." replied Carla.

"It's not that simple." Alena growled.

"Are you ashamed to be seen in a relationship with Kyle?" asked Gerald kindly.

"No, no!" cried Alena "I don't want Kyle to be ashamed to be in a relationship with me!"

"I wouldn't be ashamed." Kyle shot Alena an exasperated look. "I was the one who asked you out."

"You know how badly Stan was ridiculed when we first became friends last year!" Alena exploded "They all thought I was using him!"

"Alé, I-"

"If it becomes know that I have a boyfriend, they'll think I'm being a manipulative whore and call you stupid and naïve-"

"ALENA!" yelled Kyle, "If you had been paying attention then you'll have realised that I don't care. I want you to be my girlfriend. Just shut the hell up and say yes!"

No-one said anything.

Kyle glanced back at his plate.

"If you want." He added.

"Am..." Alena spluttered. "Am I allowed to?" She looked over at the parents.

"If you want to." Carla smiled softly.

Gerald and Sheila nodded.

Alena looked over at Kyle.

"Go on then, Broflovski." She smirked, "If you wanna break up tomorrow, then I won't blame you."

Kyle grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers.

He pulled away almost as quickly as he had kissed her.

"Alena, you're a damn pain in my ass." He rolled his eyes.

"And you're totally my bitch forever." Alena winked.

Sheila turned to Carla

"You think that Alena'll take care of Ky-"

* * *

"-yle! Kyle! KYLE!" Alena yelled.

Kyle jolted awake to see Alena leaning over him.

"Huh?!" He cried.

"Jeez, man!" she rolled her eyes. "You fell asleep in the car on the way home."

"I'm home?" Kyle frowned, "I dreamed it all."

"What did you dream about, babe?" Alena touched his face.

"I dreamt about you." Kyle pulled her on to his lap.

Alena positioned herself and closed the car door.

"I'm turning you on, ain't I?" She smirked.

"You tease me, Alé." Kyle lay back against the seat.

"You want me, don't you?" Alena pressed her lips to his earlobe.

"I want you so much." He said, "But you know I can't."

"You're a good little Jew." Alena snuggled up to Kyle and kissed his jaw. "I love you."

The next day, Alena bounced up to Kyle and slung her arms around his neck.

"Morning." She crooned, pressing herself close to him.

"You too." Kyle smiled, hugging her tenderly.

"Can you stay tonight?" She asked.

"Yes," Kyle replied. "What time?"

"I told the others about 6. You could come round straight after school if you want. Do something or just hang."

"I'd like that." Kyle replied.

Alena blew him a kiss before walking off to another area of the classroom.

"Alena likes you." Stan appeared behind him.

"Jeez, dude!" Kyle clutched at his chest. "Give me a freaking heart attack!"

"Why else would she blow you a kiss?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "Wendy and I could set you up if you want."

Kyle frowned.

"Alena and I." He said slowly "I dunno. I mean, yeah, she's hot."

"Kenny called her fap-able last night." noted Stan. "He didn't shut up talking about her."

"That's disgusting." Kyle grimaced. "But anyway, Alena. She's a weird girl. I still don't know everything about her."

"Magdaléna Emílie Courtney-Burgen was born in New York State on the second of February." said Stan, "At the age of ten, she got into a violent fight with a boy who had been bullying her for a few weeks. Eventually, the police turned up and, while they were trying to force Alena off the kid, Alena punched a policeman in the face, therefore breaking his nose. Alena was sent to a strict boarding school in England where she lived with her father, stepmother and little sister, Kitty. She successfully completed an anger management course and was sent back to America."

Throughout the summary of Alena's life, Kyle stared at Stan. Then he glared.

"She told you that?"

Stan nodded.

"You know about her past too?"

"Hang on." Kyle turned and strode up to Alena and Craig.

"Alena, can I talk to you for a sec." He asked.

Alena looked over and smirked at him.

"What is it, Broflovski?" She gave him a dirty look.

"Alenka." Kyle growled.

Alena sighed

"Excuse me, Craig." She said to her friend.

Craig shrugged.

Kyle lead her over to an empty part of the classroom and glared at her.

"What?" Alena asked "Kyle, what is it?"

"Stan knows more about you than I do." Kyle looked at the floor. "I thought I was supposed to be your...you know."

"You're jealous because I confided in Stan?" Alena asked, before she started laughing. "Ky, really?"

"It's not funny, Magdaléna!" Kyle cried.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alena shrieked at him. "NOT YOU, NOT ANYONE CALLS ME THAT!"

"THEN FUCKING ASWER ME, ALENA!" Kyle roared.

The whole classroom fell silent.

Alena's eyes filled with tears.

Kyle's widened.

"Oh shit, Alena, don't cry." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Alena. Please, don't cry."

Alena really did start crying then, low loud sobs.

Wendy came over and pushed Kyle away.

"Come on, Alena, come with me, we'll get you sorted." She said.

"N-no." Alena hic-coughed "I want Broflovski."

Kyle took Alena's hand and started to lead her away.

Just as the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Alena?" She asked, "What happened?"

"Broflovski and I got into a fight. But it's okay now. He's going to escort me to the bathroom so we can sort out our argument." Alena looked at the ground.

"Is that alright, Miss?" asked Kyle.

"Fine, fine, I'll let your first lesson know that you'll be a little late."

Kyle lead Alena into the disabled bathroom and sat down the toilet lid.

"Sit on here." He said gently, handing her some toilet paper.

Alena silently obeyed and wiped her eyes.

Kyle lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Alé," he crouched down, "it's okay."

Alena looked up at him, hazel eyes meeting green ones.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry for getting all jealous."

"And now you know my full name." Alena said. "I hate my name."

"Magdaléna's a pretty name." Kyle stood up. "I would prefer to call you Magda than Alena."

"Really?" Alena smiled, also standing.

Kyle hugged her close. "Of course." He replied, "You're gorgeous no matter what you're called."

Alena kissed him.

"Thanks, boyfriend."

Kyle felt a jolt in his stomach, it was starting to sound like his dream.

Kyle pushed Alena away and pinched the back of his hand. Hard.

"Ah! Son of a fuck!" He yelled, waving his hand around.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing?" Alena didn't know whether to laugh or look concerned.

"Last night, I dreamt that you and I told our parents about us. Our relationship." Kyle rubbed the sore spot in his hand. "And when you called me boyfriend, I thought I was dreaming again so I pinched my hand and now I'm in pain."

Alena laughed.

"You silly sod!" she cried. "Look," she took him in her arms again, "about us, are we actually dating?"

"Do you want us to, bubbe?" Kyle replied.

"Yes, but can we just keep it a secret?" Alena pleaded "Only until I feel comfortable with it?"

Kyle kissed his girlfriend softly.

"I don't want everyone knowing about us. We don't have a choice with Kenny. I've got a feeling he's gonna blackmail us if we don't go public." He added.

"We'll have to go public soon, then." Alena chuckled.

* * *

**When Kyle pinched the back of his hand, I was originally going to have him wake up again xD but I couldn't be bothered to make this chapter so filler. Especially as I've been out of commission for a while and I wanted some juicy plot.**

**I twisted my ankle while at karate brown belt study thing, so I've been stuck in bed/on the sofa, going "Maaaam, can you make me a cup of tea!", because I go at about a metre and hour xD.**

**You remember Graeme, the little blue button by that there box that says "review" on it? Well, he's a little lonely and he loves being clicked on. Go on, you know you wanna ;**D


	7. Chapter 7

**Now the beginning of this chapter follows what I used to do with the guitarist of my old band. Playing and singing along to Slipknot. I loved studying Music at college so much. Ironically, my boyfriend at the time, also played bass. But I would kill to have a guitarist like Craig.**

**The songs used are Duality; Vermilion; and Vermilion, Pt 2. I don't own anything by Slipknot. Mmkay?**

**I own Magdaléna Emílie Courtney-Burgen and that is all. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You okay?" Craig asked Alena during Music.

Alena look up from the piece of music she was trying to sightread and almost flung her head down on the piano.  
"I just wanna go home." She whined.

Craig nodded,  
"It is Friday afternoon."

Alena sighed,  
"Wanna go though the Slipknot piece one more time?"

Craig picked up the acoustic guitar and started to strum while Alena tapped the time on the top of the piano with a silver fingernail and played the melody and bass on the piano.

Craig nodded for Alena to start singing.

In a low, rich, British accented voice, Alena sang the lyrics to Vermilion, Pt. 2 with Craig singing harmony.

At the end off the song, Craig set down the guitar.  
"That was good." He said.

"I wouldn't mind doing the other version of Vermilion." Alena smiled before launching into song.  
"Can't say what caught my attraction!  
Fixed, crazy, aphid attraction  
CARVE MY NAME IN MY FACE!  
To recognise!  
SUCH A PHEROMONE CULT!  
That's full of lies!"

Craig gave a half-smile before pulling out his iPod and tossing it to Alena who happily plugged it into the speaker.

The harsh, yet pure voice of Corey Taylor filled the tiny room.

"Get an electric plugged in and I'll grab a bass from somewhere." Alena grinned.

She went into every practice room, looking for a bass guitar, but no avail.

She knocked on the door of the final room and stuck her head round.

Kyle and some other kid, called Sam, were having a cheeky jam with an electric and drums.

"Boys!" Yelled Alena over the noise. "You got a spare bass?"

The boys nodded and pointed to a scratched black bass.

"Also if you're not doing anything, wanna play some Slipknot with Craig and I?" Alena added.

Kyle nodded and Sam's face lit up.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Craig's currently jamming to Duality." Alena grabbed the bass and the lead.

Sam jumped up and ran off.

Kyle slowly unplugged the guitar and slowly turned off the amp.

"What's up, babe?" Alena asked

"I don't know many Slipknot songs." He confessed. "Only the bass for Vermilion."

"We can play Vermilion, you can play bass and I'll play guitar." Alena smiled gently. "Come here," She brought him closer for a quick kiss.

As Alena watched as her boyfriend walking away, her smile faded.

* * *

Kyle, Sam, Craig and Alena played Vermilion constantly for the rest of the lesson. Kyle had no idea that Craig could sing, and Alena dominated the room when she sang the clean vocals.

Kyle couldn't help but feel jealous at how perfect Craig and Alena worked together. Their hands moved in tandem, eyes locked as they battled during the solo and the harmony bits.

At the end of the session, the teacher knocked on the door and asked if they could stop "being amazing and tidy up."

Kyle stood beside Alena and poked her hip.  
"Where did that come from, you and Craig? Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"I just taught myself," was all Craig said.

"England." Alena said "It's relaxing, therapeutic, you release a lot of stress by screaming if you do it properly."

* * *

Kyle had brought his stuff for the party with him to school so they went straight to Alena's house.

As Alena lead Kyle into the house, she said:  
"I should give you a proper tour."

Kyle allowed himself to be shown the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and her room.

"Mom says that we're all welcome to eat anything." Alena smiled, removing her coat and scarf.

Kyle's face lit up.  
"Anything at all?"

Alena laughed.

Typical. The main thing on a boy's mind will always be food.

"Yes, anything." She said "Mom even went shopping last night."

"I love your mom." Kyle smiled.

"More than me?" Alena winked.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" Kyle said, before ducking to avoid Alena's hand.

"You're so mean, Kyle." Alena pouted.

Kyle smiled gently.  
"I was joking, Alé. I love you."

Alena smiled.  
"Thanks Kyle." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth "So what do you wanna do?"

"Can I not just sit with my lovely girlfriend?" Kyle took Alena into his arms.

Alena frowned.  
"Just sit? That it? In silence?"

"You don't like just lying around and relaxing?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, I'm too busy to relax." Alena shrugged.

Kyle took Alena's hand and lead her into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled his girl on her lap. Alena lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

The two teens napped peacefully. Until the doorbell rang. Kyle jolted awake so violently that Alena fell off his lap.

"Broflovski, you arse!" Alena stood up and rubbed said behind. "That hurt, you moron."

"I jumped." Kyle retorted rather defensively. "Go and answer the door."

"Why do I have to it?" Snapped Alena. "Just because I'm a woman!"

"It's YOUR house!" Kyle replied.

Alena paused.

Kyle could see her brain working. He knew her well enough to know that she was looking for a counter argument. Alena Courtney didn't like being beaten.

"FINE!" She yelled, before storming off.

Kyle stood up and yanked the ushanka straight. Alena may like his crazy Jew-fro, but Kyle still hated it.

The sounds of Alena's loud laughter came closer along with the muffled voice of Kenny.

"Hey, Kyle," waved Kenny, "I heard yelling, is everything alright?"

"Oh! Kenny, guess what?" Cried Alena.

"I hate guessing games." Grumbled Kenny.

"Kyle and I are going out!" Alena beamed. "But you can't tell ANYONE just yet."

"Why did you tell Kenny?" Asked Kyle. "I thought it was a secret?"

"It is. Between the three of us, no one else knows." Shrugged Alena.

"When you gonna bed the lady?" Kenny slung an arm around Alena's shoulder.

"Quit it, Kenny." Kyle grabbed Alena's wrist and pulling her against him. "You know I don't do that shit."

"Oh, yeah, you're still a virgin." Replied Kenny, rolling his eyes.

Alena supressed the urge to laugh at Kenny's tone. He sounded like such a girl.

"Seriously, dude, drop it." Kyle was getting seriously annoyed.

"Hey, it's okay, Ky." Alena pressed her lips to Kyle's cheek. "And Kenny, I don't care if I have to wait until I'm married before fucking Kyle. We can still have fun until then."

Kenny winked at Alena.  
"If you wanna wait that long, then good luck. The sexual tension between you two is unbelievable."

Kyle shot his friend a look.  
"Whatever."

Alena rolled her eyes.  
"Kenny, dump your stuff in my room, at the far end of the hall."

"Also where's your bathroom?" added Kenny.

"The second room." Alena added

Kyle gave a long sigh as Kenny walked off.

Alena chuckled  
"Is he always like that?"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Alena started to chew on her nail. Kyle slapped her hand away instantly.

"It's bad for you." He muttered.

Alena shot her boyfriend a look.  
"Yeah, well, you do things that are bad for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck

Kyle raised both eyebrows.  
"What do you mean."

"Me." Alena smiled at him. "I'm bad for you."

"And?" Kyle nuzzled his face into Alena's neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

Kyle kissed Alena passionately and held her close. His hat was thrown across the living room as Alena sunk her hands into his ginger curls.

"Why are you so damn adorable?!" She rested her forehead against his.

Kyle closed his eyes.  
"Because I have a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend." He replied.

Alena tightened her grip round his neck.  
"What will happen if we tell people about us?"

"They'll be fine. My mom won't like it, but I suppose our friends will be alright. Stan thinks we have the hots for each other."

"He's right." Alena pressed her lips to Kyle's once more.

The doorbell rang.

"I don't wanna get it." Alena smirked, laying her head on Kyle's chest.

Kyle let go of Alena and she pouted. He laughed and kissed her mouth gently.

"Who is it?" He yelled

"We have candy!" replied Cartman.

"And video games!" Added Stan.

Alena turned to her boyfriend.  
"Sorry, lovely," she smirked, "if you love food more than me, then I love video games more than you."

"No!" yelled Kyle louder than he had wanted to.

"If you don't want video games and candy then we can go back home!" Stan called.

"STAN! I'LL LET YOU IN!" Alena ran over to the door.

As soon as she unlocked the door, Kyle grabbed Alena and shook her.  
"You take that back!" He yelled.

Stan and Cartman stared as Kyle shook Alena, who was now giggling heavily.

"Ky," Alena smiled, "we have guests."

Kyle's eyes widened before turning around to stare at Stan and Cartman.

"Uh, hi guys." He let go of Alena like she was red hot.

"What should Alena take back?" Cartman had one of his 'oh-ho-ho-you-are-so-busted' looks on his face.

"I called Kyle's mom a bitch." Alena smirked.

Kyle glared at Alena, who shrugged.  
"Just saying." She smirked harder.

"Anyway, candy and video games?" Kyle turned to his best friend.

"Who wants Assassin's Creed?!" Stan waved the sacred box in the air.

Alena's eyes widened.  
"Three?"

"Yup, you haven't played that one yet, have you?" asked Cartman.

"Connor, what a freaking babe." Alena closed her eyes and rocked back and forth.

Stan handed Alena the game, who then took off into the living room with Cartman on her heels.

Stan and Kyle who stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"So," Stan smirked at his super-best friend, "you and Alena? You were touching her."

"We were just messing around." Kyle rolled his eyes. "There's nothing going on."

"I called round your house to see if you wanted to walk round with me and Ike said that you were already with Alé." Stan nudged Kyle. "You two doing anything you're not supposed too?"

"We watched a bit of T.V, talked for a while." Kyle shot Stan a look. "Kenny's here too unless he's fallen in the toilet."

"That's not very nice." Came Kenny's voice behind Kyle.

Both Stan and Kyle jumped.

Alena stood there, grinning.

"Did you just?" Stan gaped.

"I did an impression of Kenny." Grinned the girl."It's not that hard. I can just do impressions."

"That's amazing!" Cried Stan, "Do me! Do Kyle!"

Alena smirked before lowering her voice.

"'Shut up, Cartman, you fatass'!" She yelled in a perfect impression of Kyle.

"Fuck you, Kyle!" Cartman yelled from the living room.

"Fuck me." Kenny appeared in the hallway. "That's brilliant."

"Do Cartman." Kyle gave a very malicious looking smile.

"Oh God." Alena frowned. "Uh, 'screw you guys, I'm going home'?"

"That's brilliant." Laughed Stan.

"I can do Wendy too!" Said Alena. "'Hi, Stan'!"

Kenny made the sound of Stan vomiting causing Kyle to laugh.

"And I can do Clyde!" Alena laughed "'Jeez, Alé, I do love tacos'."

Kenny laughed harder as Alena said in her normal voice:  
"But tacos make you fat."

"'NO, THEY DON'T'!" Alena cried in Clyde's voice. "'DON'T SAY THAT'!"

Stan thought he was gonna cry.  
"Do me!" He asked between gasps.

"Uhh." Alena thought hard. "'No, Dad, I'm not going to get you another beer. Your hand hasn't fallen off, you've got pins and needles."

At that the whole room exploded into a mass of laughter.

"That is so my dad." Stan laughed.

"Holy...crap...Alena..." Kyle gasped, "That...was...amazing!"

"I love you, Alé." Kenny had to grip Alena's shoulder to support himself. "Marry me."

"I'm betrothed to Craig." Came Alena's jokey reply.

"Hey, I saw something going on in music." asked Stan "Was that romance in there?"

"Nah, it was Clyde's butt." Kyle said so seriously that everyone collapsed into laughter again.

"Aww, I love Clyde and his love affair with Mexican food." Alena wiped a stray tear from her eye, "I love all of you. Kenny is most possibly the most perverted guy on the planet, Stan is so normal that it hurts, Cartman is a fat bloke who plots crazy schemes that somehow manage to work sometimes and Kyle is my little ginger Jew."

"He's also half Jersey." piped up Cartman joining the four teens in the kitchen, "also, I'm not fat."

"And I don't have boobs." Alena countered also instantly. "But really? Who's the New Jerseyite?"

"My mom." Replied Kyle.

"The three Js." Cartman shook his head. "Three strikes."

"Ginger doesn't begin with a J." Alena pointed out as Kyle clenched his fists.

"Fuck you, asshole!" He yelled.

"Kyle, calm down." Alena placed a hand on Kyle's arm, but he pushed her away.

"I've taken so much of your crap! Too much!" He continued, stepping forwards towards Cartman.

"Kyle!" Stan tried to step forwards, but Kenny stopped him.

"What are you gonna do?" Taunted Cartman.

Kyle pounced on Cartman and began to wrestle with him.

"Oh my God!" Alena squealed as Cartman punched Kyle in the face repeatedly.

Kenny walked forwards and grabbed the back of Cartman's jacket and physically pulled him away from Kyle, who now lay on the floor, bleeding heavily from a split lip.

"Oh Kyle!" Cried Alena, helping him up as Cartman shrugged out of Kenny's grip.

"Eh, he fucking deserved it." Grumbled Cartman.

At that, Kyle stormed off down the hallway.

Alena shot Cartman a look and went after Kyle, calling his name.

"You did it to bring them together, right?" Asked Stan to Cartman.

"Yeah, whatever." Shrugged Cartman.

* * *

Kyle sat on the lid of the toilet and put his head in his hands.

Alena stuck her head round the door.  
"Hey," she said gently.

"Leave me alone, Alenka." Kyle mumbled into his hands, but Alena walked and closed the door behind her.

"Kyle," Alena knelt on the floor of the bathroom and looked up at him, "Ky, look at me, love."

Kyle didn't move.

Alena moved Kyle's hands from his face and wiped her thumb along his lips.

Kyle watched as Alena licked the blood off and went in for a gently kiss.

Alena kissed back.  
"You gonna be okay, honey?" She asked as they pulled away.

"I don't know. I have a headache and I don't know if I can take Cartman picking on me." Kyle took Alena's hands.

"We have some ibuprofen and you and I both know that you can take Cartman on." Alena smiled gently.

Kyle kissed Alena again and this time, he pulled her onto his lap.

Alena wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against the kiss.

"You love me, yeah?" Asked Kyle, "Enough that we can stand by each other?"

"Of course," Alena replied, "you silly moron."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with cosplay and stuff. Nice long chapter got you guys. And fluff. Lots of fluff. And minor Clyde bashing. Oh my God, I love Clyde :3**

**I'm gonna start cosplaying Fem!Kyle soon. Should be fun. All I need now is the ushanka :3 Man, that hat is sexy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter, another week *phew***

** Anyone seriously excited for Christmas? I know I am! We ordered my melodica today :3**

**Once again, this chapter has a fair sprinkling of lime.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kyle was pretty sure that Alena was the most competitive gamer he knew. She got so into it and swore at the game, the characters and, most of all, Cartman.

"Ahh, you bloody lardarse!" She screamed as he killed her.

"Screw you, Gingie!" retorted Cartman.

Alena placed her controller on the floor.  
"I don't wanna play this game anymore," she snapped, crossing her arms.

Almost immediately, Kenny ducked down and grabbed the PS3 controller.  
"I'm playing!"

"Bring it on, Kenny." replied Cartman.

Alena got up and headed into the kitchen.  
"You guys hungry?" she asked.

The four boys turned and looked at Alena as if to say  
"Well, obviously, duh!".

"The two main things on a boy's mind: sex and food." Alena chuckled.

"Not necessarily," corrected Kenny, "I also like to think about boobs."

Alena gave a huge cackle.  
"Ahhh, I love you, guys." she grinned. "And I can tolerate Cartman."

"Hey!"

Alena stuck her tongue out at the indignant boy.  
"What do you lot wanna eat?"

"Food." came the chorus.

"Any specific food?" Alena rolled her eyes.

"The edible kind." Stan replied.

"Well, can I, at least, get some help?"

Stan shoved Kyle suddenly off the sofa. As an instant reflex, Kyle stood up to avoid falling. He glared at Stan, who looked back at him innocently.

"Perfect," Alena clapped her hands together, "another pair of hands." She skipped off into the kitchen.

"Dude," whispered Stan, "flirt with Alé and try to get her to ask you out. You guys are, like, really close now."

Kyle nodded, before opening the kitchen door.

"There's my gorgeous ginger Jersey Jew." Alena blew Kyle a kiss.

"O, goddess of the kitchen; my lesser culinary skills are yours to command." replied Kyle boldly, causing Alena to giggle.

Kyle turned to Stan, who shot him a thumbs up, and then closed the door. He walked behind Alena, who was currently tying her hair up, and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Magdaléna," he whispered into her ear, "I am yours to command. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it."

Alena tipped her neck back and kissed Kyle's jaw.

"Sleep in my bed tonight." she muttered.

"That's a little forward." replied Alena

Alena turned around so they were facing and kissed him slowly.

Kyle gave a throaty growl and inched his hand slowly up her shirt.

Alena tugged her top off and they fell to the ground with a gentle flop, leaving Alena in only her lacy black bra.

Kyle picked her up under her legs and placed her on the counter. His jacket also fell to the floor. Running his tongue down her chest and between her breasts, Kyle felt new-found passion run through him.

She tipped her head back and sunk her hands into his hair, gasping his name.

Kyle kissed back up his girlfriend's chest and their mouths met again.

"I love you," Kyle rested his forehead against Alena's neck, "Magdaléna."

"Surprisingly, I like it when you call me Magdaléna." Alena chuckled, playing with a stray red curl.

Kyle lifted his head and green eyes stared into a milky brown.

"Mag…dah…lay...nah..." Kyle whispered with each kiss he peppered Alena's lips.

"Kyle?" Alena whispered.

"Yes?" Kyle replied. "What's your middle name?"

"Obadiah."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

Alena let out a loud laugh and leaned down to pick up her top.

"HEY!" yelled Cartman from the sitting room, "FOOD SHOULDN'T BE THAT FUNNY!"

Alena giggled and slipped said top over her head.  
"Kyle Obadiah Broflovski." She whispered.

"Magdaléna Emílie Courtney-Burgen." Kyle kissed Alena's nose. "I want to give you a nickname that no one else will call you." Kyle brushed Alena's hair away from her hair.

"Go ahead." Alena shrugged.

"Magda."

Alena smiled  
"I like Magda..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kyle and Alena reappeared with huge smiles on their faces and a huge bowl of fries and salsa.

"SALSA!" cried Kenny, abandoning the zombie game that he and Stan were playing and diving for the food.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Cartman. "You've been acting really weird. Like you two have some dirty secret going on."

"We're just friends." Alena shrugged.

"Have you guys hooked up and not telling us?" asked Stan.

Kyle shot him a look.

Stan's eyes widened.  
"Oh my God!" He cried, "You have!"

"Don't be silly, Stan." Alena snapped.

"They have." Kenny pulled down his hood and started to shovel fries and salsa down his throat. "They told me."

At that, Alena snatched the bowls off Kenny.  
"Kenneth, you traitor!" she hissed.

"You told Kenny?!" cried Stan.

"I didn't tell Kenny, he saw." Kyle corrected his best friend.

"But he knew and you didn't tell me? Jesus, Kyle!"

"It's not a big deal." replied Kyle.

"My two best friends hooking up isn't a big deal?" Stan glared at Kyle.

"Stan, we didn't tell anyone because we didn't want all the publicity." pointed Alena.

"I was scared that people would talk."

"But it's true?" asked Cartman, "You two are dating?"

Kyle and Alena both nodded.

"Holy shit, dude." muttered Stan.

"It's been going on since Tuesday." added Kenny. "I walked in on them kissing in Kyle's hospital room yesterday."

"Wendy knows as well." Alena added. "She knows that I have a thing for Kyle."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kyle and Stan.

"Magdaléna, you said this was a secret!" Kyle rounded on his girlfriend.

"Wendy knows a lot of stuff that I haven't told you." The other red-head shrugged.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?"

"Don't do this," Alena's voice softened, "I don't wanna fight with you."

Stan and Cartman stared at the two.  
This was definitely a new Alena. The old Alena would do anything to start an argument with Kyle.

Kyle closed his eyes.  
"You trusted Stan with stuff that you've only just told me."

"I didn't even like you back then." Alena sighed.

"Do you like me now?" Kyle asked.

"I would still be beating the crap out of you and insulting you if I didn't trust you." Alena ran a hand through her hair, "Gah, I hate being sappy. I need to do something really masculine."

"How about scary movies?" asked Kenny.

"Oh my God, Kenneth, yes!" cried Alena, dancing up and down. "I have a load of horror films in my room."

Kenny and Cartman set off down the hall, yelling at each other.

Stan stuck his hands into his jeans pockets.  
"You're actually dating." He muttered, "All this time I thought "they should totally go out", and I was right because you were."

"Are you annoyed?" asked Alena.

"Just a little hurt that you didn't tell me." replied Stan. "I mean, I was Alena's first friend here and Kyle's my best friend."

"We're sorry, Stanny." Alena wrapped her arms around Kyle's waist. "I guess, I just really really like Kyle.

Kyle smiled and kissed her deeply.

Stan covered his eyes.  
"Jesus, guys!" he complained.

Alena's phone suddenly rang from her back pocket.

"Alé?" Stan poked Alena in the back of the head.

"Phone." Alena pulled away from Kyle and slid her phone out of her pocket.

"Heya?" she asked.

"Alena, it's Craig." said the voice on the other side.

"Craig!" cried Alena, walking away from Kyle.

"Alena, are you doing anything right now?" Craig asked

"What do you mean?" Alena frowned.

Kyle looked over at his girlfriend, eyebrows knitting together.

"I mean, would you like to come over?" asked Craig. "To hang out. Just you and me."

"Are you asking me out, Craig?" Alena's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I suppose I am." replied Craig.

"Oh wow, Craig..." whispered Alena.

"Well?" asked Craig.

* * *

**Cralenkyle?! (Sounds like a disease :/)**

**But seriously?! Craig just asked Alena out?! How will Kyle react?!**

** I don't know why I'm asking you lot when I know EXACTLY what's going to happen next!**

**Peace in the South East!**

**~Allie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, wha' 'appen, bitch?!**

**Alright, I'll stop trying to be cool.**

**Did you all have a nice Christmas. Good :D**

**Just to avoid any confusion, Alena's front door opens straight into the kitchen and then one corridor leads towards the bedrooms and bathroom and a door leads into the living room. Just thought I should let you cool cats know.**

**Also this chapter has so much product placement. I advise you see '28 Days Later' and play, or at least watch a walkthrough of, 'Ib'. I'm playing for the 15187th time (seriously, I freaking LOVE this game :3)**

**I only own Magdaléna Courtney-Burgen and this crazy ass plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Uh, could I, uh, call you back?" Alena said before instantly hanging up. "OH MY GOD, CRAIG JUST ASKED ME OUT!" she exploded, turning around to stare at Kyle and Stan.

Stan gaped. Kyle glared her.

"Say 'no'." he growled.

"Hush now, Ky, I'm thinking." Alena said to her boyfriend. "I have to find a way to politely decline."

"We could invite him round." suggested Stan. Kyle fixed his glare on the black haired boy next to him. "Oh, come on, we wanted tonight to be just the four of us and we knew that wouldn't work." Stan threw his hands up in the air.

"What if he comes on to me?" Alena began to panic. "We CAN'T let him know about Kyle and I!"

"Then don't tell him." Stan placed a hand on Alena's shoulder. "Flirt with someone else."

"But that means Kenny." Alena chewed her lip and looked over at Kyle. "Oh, Kyle..."

"Magda, I'm giving you special permission to flirt and be a total whore around Kenny." Kyle walked up Alena and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tonight only, okay?"

Alena nodded in reply.  
"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I only have feelings for you."

Kyle smiled.  
"Of course."

Just then, Kenny and Cartman walked into the room with a stack of DVDs each.

"What did we miss?" asked Cartman.

* * *

Kenny seemed a little too excited to have Alena throw herself at him.

"Can I kiss her?" he asked Kyle.

"If you have to." shrugged Kyle.

Alena called back Craig.  
"I'm sorry, Craig, but I have people round at the moment. Hey, would you like to come round too?"

"Okay then." replied Craig. "Who's already there?"

"Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman."

"Sure, okay, fine." said Craig.

"Maybe another time?" Alena smiled down the phone.

"Yeah." replied Craig. "I'll see you in about ten."

"You can sleep round if you want." Alena added.

"Yes. Bye, Alé."

Alena's jaw dropped. Craig had never called her Alé before, only Alena. Maybe her really liked her?

* * *

Exactly eleven minutes later, Craig arrived.

Kyle answered the door.

"Hey, Kyle." said Craig.

Kyle smiled in return.  
"ALÉ!" he called "CRAIG'S HERE!"

Alena ran into the kitchen.  
"Craig! Come in! Dump your shoes here and your bag here and your hat and coat on the side here." she said.

"Sure." replied Craig, walking into the kitchen and removing his shoes and placing his bag in the pile of the other bags.

Kenny, Stan and Cartman were still arguing over which movie to watch.

"Oi, Alena, is this '28 Days Later' movie good?" asked Kenny.

"Meh," replied Alena, "I've seen better zombie movies, but I like it."

"Is it not scary enough?" asked Cartman.

"My dad said 'too much romance, not enough zomble killing'."

"Zomble?" asked Kyle.

"That's what my dad and I call zombies." Alena shrugged and headed back into the kitchen. "Hey, you guys wanna put some stuff on plain pizzas?"

Kenny was in the kitchen like a shot, Kyle close behind and Stan, Cartman and Craig bringing up the rear.

"You've got some fucking amazing zombie movies back there." said Stan "And some old ones too like Dawn of Dead and Evil Dead."

"Gotta appreciate the classics, man." Kenny dug into the fridge and handed Alena some bell peppers.

"We should watch that 28 Days Later." said Kyle. "Sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah!" cried Alena, "I didn't think you were one for zom-flicks, Kyley-B."

Kyle turned to Stan.  
"You said we weren't going to ever bring my Jersey episode up." he hissed.

"It wasn't me." replied Stan, holding his hands up in innocence.

"Then who...?"

Kyle turned round to see Cartman and Alena high-fiving.

"I hate you guys." he grumbled.

* * *

Eventually, the five boys, plus Alena, sat on the floor infront of the TVs with their pizzas and a bowl of popcorn each.

Alena had positioned herself on Kenny's lap with Stan in front of her and Craig and Kyle on either side.

Cartman, on the other hand sat alone.

"Come on, man!" called Alena "Join the love."

Cartman shot them all looks.  
"No, you're all gay."

At that, Craig stood up and advanced on Cartman.  
"Are you calling me gay?" he asked threateningly

"Come on, Craig," Alena held out her hand and Craig slowly sat down next to Alena, slipping an arm around her waist.

Kyle, who had his hand on Alena's thigh, squeezed his hand.

Alena gave him a look that said 'Please, don't freak'.

Stan got up to turn off the lights and Alena pressed the play button.

Throughout the whole movie, Craig and Kyle fought for Alena's affection and it was making poor Alena seriously uncomfortable. But, by the time the movie came to a finish and Cartman went to turn the lights off, both Craig and Kyle had dozed off with their heads on Alena's shoulders.

"Gah, my butt has fallen asleep," moaned Stan as Alena pushed the two napping boys away and stood up.

"I think this calls for a numb bum dance." She grinned before stretching.

Craig sat up and pulled his hat off.  
"It was an alright movie." he said.

"Could have been better." added Cartman.

"We have to wake Sleepyhead up." Alena indicated towards Kyle, who was snoozing peacefully. "Ky," she smiled, shaking him, "come on, Kyle, wake up."

Kyle's eyelids fluttered open.  
"Magda?" he muttered.

"Are you sleepy, pet?" giggled Alena.

"Yeah, I-" Kyle gave a huge yawn, "-I am."

Alena giggled.  
"You have a lie down in my bed if you want." she told him.

"Get in there, Kyle." winked Kenny.

"Damn," added Stan, "just asked each other out already."

"Yeah," Cartman joined in, "we all know you have the hots for each other."

Normally placid Craig looked horrified.

"That's enough, boys," Alena muttered, now going scarlet.

Kyle got up, swayed dangerously and staggered off. Alena hurried after him.

"She wants him bad." concluded Kenny. "That lucky bastard."

"You sure about that?" asked Craig.

"You can see it in her eyes. He wants her too. They had better hurry up and kiss."

* * *

Kyle almost collapsed onto Alena's bed.

Alena laughed and went to tuck the duvet around him.  
"You think I could fit in there too?"

"You're the hostess, Magda, you have to go back next door." Kyle gave Alena a small smile.

Alena smiled back  
"Come get us a little later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kyle rolled over, "Later Magda."

There was a knock and the door opened.

"Alena."  
It was Craig.

"What is it?" Alena asked, turning with this strangely happy expression on her face.

"Do you have any horror games?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll show you guys now." Alena walked over to Craig. "Laters, Ky." she said, linking her arm in Craig's, before flicking out the light and walking out of the room.

A painful feeling stabbed through Kyle's stomach. Alena was so offhandish with him. Just like that she could change and flip everything around. One minute she was pressing herself against him, the next minute she was flirting with Craig.

Then again, Alena was always like that. She playfully teased all the boys in their class. She was always cuddling Clyde or playing with Tweak's messy hair or holding the openly homosexual Butter's hand. Affectionate Alena, Token once called her as she hugged his arm.

But still, she was HIS and, as far as Kyle was concerned, in love with him. He lay back in Alena's bed, the sweet smell of her body scent still fresh on her pillow, and smiled to himself.

"Magdaléna Broflovski." Kyle muttered to himself.

* * *

Alena loaded up her Steam account and the other four boys looked through her game collection.

"Alé?" asked Stan, "What's that one? 'Ib'?"

"It's pronounced 'Eeb'," corrected Alena. "It's about a possessed art gallery. Really good soundtrack, good plot, a few jumpscares, will bring anyone down with an extreme fear of dolls and mannequins."

"Sounds interesting..." said Kenny.

"I like it. A lot." Alena smiled fondly at the Ib icon. "I cried at the end."

"Then freaking click on it!" said Stan grabbing the mouse.

The title theme spilled from Alena's cheap speakers. Annoyed at how tiny and synthesised the speakers were making the piano music sounds, Alena unplugged the speakers.

"Okay, new game." Kenny took charge of the enter button while Craig used the arrow keys.

"Right," Alena rubbed her hands together, "whose lap is going to grace my ass. Not Kenny though."

Craig, who was sat directly  
in front of the laptop, patted his knee.  
"Alé, sit." he quietly commanded.

As Alena obeyed, her eyes met Stan's who gave her a knowing look.

Stan turned back to the screen and started to read the text.

Alena and the boys played steadily through the first scene. Alena pointed at places for Craig to direct Ib to.

"Okay, so the gallery is now empty. Go down to the reception desk." instructed Alena.

Craig obeyed.

Just as the lights turned off in game, the lights turned off in Alena's house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alena and Kenny clutched each other. Craig's free hand, which was on Alena's thigh, squeezed hard. Cartman nearly toppled off his chair. Stan covered his eyes.

"Magda?" called Kyle from Alena's bedroom.

"Yeah?" replied Alena, still clinging to Kenny.

"Why are the lights out?"

"I don't know."

There was a sudden knock at the front door.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyle stumbled in the living room though the kitchen door which Alena had left open.

Alena got off Craig's lap and sprinted over to Kyle. She flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly.

"Magda?" Kyle sounded a little worried.

"Ky-Kyle, I don't like the dark." Alena whimpered.

"Aww, it's okay," Kyle rubbed Alena's back, "it's okay."

Someone knocked again causing Alena to squeal into Kyle's neck.

"Should we open the door?" asked Stan.

So the four boys shuffled to the door, Alena hung back behind the counter, and Stan, with shaking hands, opened the door with a crack.

A tall man with thick brown hair stood on the front step.

"Have I got the wrong house?" he asked.

"Oh, none of us live here." said Stan. "But Magdaléna does and she's here if you wanna talk her."

"Dude, her real name is Magdaléna?" asked Kenny.

"Could I speak to Alena?" asked the man.

Kyle went off and returned with Alena.

She stared at the man.  
"Daddy?" she asked tentatively.

"Hey, sweetie." smiled the man.

Alena's jaw dropped.  
"Dad!" she yelled, running into the man's arms.

The four boys watched as Alena hugged her father freely.

Kyle recognised a lot of things his girlfriend and her father had in common.

The same thickness of hair. The same swirl of green mixed in the hazel eyes. The same smirk and grin.

"What are you doing here?" Alena asked her father.

"Carlie forgot to tell you, didn't she?" Mr Bergen shook his head.

"What?" Alena asked.

"We're coming to see you a month early."

Alena squealed and jumped up and down.

Mr Burgen turned around and eyed the five boys.

"Alé, who are these boys?" he asked.

"Oh, these are my friends: Stan, Kenny, Eric, Craig and Kyle!"

"So this is the famous Kyle Broflovski." Mr Burgen looked ominously down at Kyle.

"Lay off him, Dad." Alena rolled her eyes, "Ky and I are friends now."

"Friends," snorted Kenny, "sure."

Alena shot a glare over at the parka-clad boy.

"So, Ali, who's your boyfriend?" Mr Burgen asked.

Alena's jaw dropped.  
"D-Dad! No one! I don't WANT one!"

Mr Burgen laughed.  
"You gonna let me in?" he asked.

"Sure." Alena beckoned her father in. "Where's Kitkat and Chrissy?"

"Kitty's in the car with Christine." replied Mr Bergen. "I seem to be interrupting something?"

"Uh, yeah." Alena scratched her head, "We're having a sleepover."

"Ahh, slumber parties." Mr Burgen nodded. "We could find a motel or something."

"No!" Alena cried, "We'll take the living room, Kit can have my room and you and Chrissy can have the spare room."

"Are you sure?" asked Mr Bergen. "We don't wanna be a burden."

"When have you ever been a burden?" Alena smiled up at her dad.

* * *

**And because I love you guys, I have a long chapter for you lot.**

**And Happy New Year!**


	10. GO!

And, before people complain about lack of updates, I am still writing.

Yup, lack of time means lack of updates, but I have a very good reason.

I am going to rewrite this fic.

So now is the chance to bitch about everything you hate about this fic. Be it plot, characters, continuity, description, dialogue, ANYTHING. My readers and reviewers are crucial to my work and without you guys, I wouldn't have this fic. So GO! BITCH! COMPLAIN!

And I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Years

~Allie


End file.
